Catatan Warna-Warni
by Nohara Rin
Summary: AU. Neji mulai membuka catatan fisikanya sendiri… dan apa… tunggu… itu nggak salah mejikuhibiniu? "Mampus kau ketauan" —seriously, siapa sangka? "Mati saya." NejiTen. Fluffy. For UAS's victims XD


_Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Catatan Warna-Warni****"**

* * *

><p>A NejiTen's AU. Short Fic.<p>

Don't like don't read :)

.

.

Tenten. Sudah segitu saja namaku, tanpa ada embel-embel marga apa kek gitu yang keren semisal Namikaze kayak punya Naruto atau Hyuuga yang kece kayak punya Hinata. Tapi emang nasib, nama bisa samaan sama _tenten_ yang merupakan tanda baca di hurup _hiragana_, jadilah bahan ejekan setiap ada kelas bahasa Jepang.

Suatu ketika, nekat bertanya sama ibu dan bapak, nggak ada nama lainnya apa yang bagusan dan lebih berkenan? Jawab mereka, _"Tadinya malah mau dinamain Sutinem, _nduk_."_

Asem.

Bungkamlah bibir kecil nan mungil ini. _Nope_, Tenten bersyukur punya nama yang indah ini.

"Jika koefisien gesekan nol koma dua. Hitung usaha total yang dilakukan pada balok… _blah blah blah._" Suara Ibu Kurenai mengisi pagi hari yang mendayu-dayu ini. Sudah hujan, becek, tiada ojek, diisi pula sama fisika yang bikin otak perlu dicek.

"Ten!" tepok Sakura dan langsung nagih catatan Kalkulus yang kira-kira sudah seminggu kupinjam dan belum kelar juga disalin. Sibuk bengong sih kalo di rumah, hehe.

"Senin UAS, lho, Ten! Hari pertama langsung fisika, lho, Ten!" Sakura bermedok ria di telinga, sukses membuat mata ngantuk ini segar seketika.

"Hah? Serius langsung fisika?" dan saat melihat ke sekitar, baru sadarlah aku kalau Ibu Kurenai sudah meninggalkan kelas yang artinya kelas fisika sudah selesai. Teman sekelas banyak yang wara-wiri keluar buat jajan sambil nunggu mata kuliah berikutnya.

Buru-buru deh cari pinjaman catetan buat melengkapi catetan sendiri. Maklum, satu semester ini nggak pernah nyatet pelajaran fisika lantaran mengantuk—selain emang nggak ngerti juga, sih. Tapi ya pokoknya tetep harus lengkapin catetan soalnya ujiannya _openbook!_

* * *

><p>"Catetan fisikamu lengkap nggak? Pinjem dong!"<p>

* * *

><p>"A-aku kan abis sakit. Jadi nggak lengkap juga. M-maaf ya, Ten. Coba yang lain saja." Hinata jawab nggak enak hati.<p>

* * *

><p>"Memangnya tampang ini tampang lengkapin catatan, ya?" jawab Ino.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aduhhh, fisika? Apaan tuh?" respons Sai langsung nggak kutanggepin lagi. Tinggal minggat, cari yang lebih guna saja.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wah, sama dong nggak lengkap. Nanti kalau punyamu udah lengkap, aku pinjam, ya!" kata Lee.<p>

"Ujiannya senin, Lee. Sekarang jum'at."

"Appaaah? Mati saya! NEJIII MANA NEJI!"

* * *

><p>"Kau tau nggak aku sibuk ngurusin futsal? Sibuk banget gitu deh. Ini juga lagi nyari catetan—hey Hinata -<em>chan<em>, pas banget! Pinjam catetan fisika dong! Mau aku bawa pulang nih buat ngelengkapin."

"B-boleh, Naru-to-_kun_. Ada yang b-belum, sih. Tapi segera lengkap hari i-ini."

Hinata… _how could you…_ hiks. Hiks.

* * *

><p>Kiba? <em>No<em>. Boro-boro lengkap catetannya. Kerjanya mikirin Akamaru anjing kesayangannya dan main futsal mulu sama Naruto, nggak heran warna kulit samaan dah.

Sasuke? _Sorry_, nggak punya nyali ganggu dia yang sibuk ngerjain latihan. Tampanganya galak se-Asia.

Shino…!

"Ini _cos teta_ gimana?" tanya Shino pada Neji yang duduknya sudah rapetan.

"Sudutnya kan tiga puluh drajat. _Cos_ tiga puluh itu seperdua akar tiga." Jawab Neji yang masuk jajaran cowok ganteng _plus_ pinter di kelas.

Yah, sibuk mereka. Nggak enak ganggunya. Akhirnya aku cuma diam di tempat duduk dekat mereka sambil gigit roti untuk mengganjal perut. Mau pinjam ke Sakura, sih, tapi… tulisan dia itu kayak dokter. Bisa-bisa makin kusut saja otak ini.

Setelah Shino pergi. Neji pun duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia mulai membuka catatan fisikanya sendiri… dan apa… tunggu… itu nggak salah mejikuhibiniu?

"Ih catetannya warna-warni…" celetukku bermulut penuh tanpa bisa ditahan. "Enak banget! Pinjem dong, Neji… lengkap, kan?" lanjutku padahal jarang ngobrol sama Neji si pendiam di kelas.

Neji bertampang bingung mulanya, walau ekspresinya minim dengan kerutan alis melihat catatannya sendiri, ia mengangguk.

"Boleh pinjem nggak? Hari senin dibalikkin kok!" mudah-mudahan nggak kedengeran terlalu antusias.

Ah! Keraguan Neji terlalu kentara, jadi sedikit deg-degan kan. Habisnya jarang ngobrol malah mau bawa pulang catetannya pula. Kalau Neji sampai nolak minjemin, malu juga diliat yang lain. Ya, cuma Sasuke doang sih di sebelahnya.

"Ya, sudah. Bawa saja." Neji menyodorkan bukunya.

Wih, girang tak terkirakan hati ini menyambutnya. "Makasih, ya!"

Baru sekian ratus drajat memutar, badan ini terasa di-_freeze_ begitu dengar suara lain…

"Bodoh, terus kau belajar pakai apa di rumah?" ketus Sasuke yang kutahu lagi bicara dengan Neji.

"Oh, iya, ya… Tenten!"

Aaaaah, Sasuke sialan.

"Ehe, iya apa?"

"Ehm, itu di-_fotocopy_ saja deh. Mau aku pakai untuk belajar." Kata Neji.

"Yaaah, _fotocopy_… pakai uang dong? Aku nggak bawa uang lebih." Bohonglah. Uang sih ada. Tapi memang aku anti keluar modal. Biarlah diriku rela berjuang mata untuk baca catetan khas tangan dokter milik Sakura saja.

Kembalilah bokong ini pada tempatnya di atas kursi milik sendiri setelah mengembalikan buku Neji yang sudah keluar bersama Sasuke entah kemana untuk mengisi waktu luang. Kebetulan mata kuliah berikutnya menggunakan kelas yang sama.

* * *

><p>"Nih."<p>

Buyar aksi bengongku saat lembaran-lembaran tebal itu ada di atas mejaku. Pas dilirik siapa sang pelaku, ternyata Neji berdiri dengan muka kaku.

"_Fotocopy-_an fisika. Lengkap kok." Ia pun melengos langsung ke meja kosong di sebelahku, di mana sebelahnya lagi langsung ditempati Sasuke. Sedangkan di sebelahku yang lain Sakura baru saja datang bersama Ino dan Hinata.

Duduk di kelas perkuliahan memang _random_. Beda sama anak sekolah menengah dulu. Gara-gara keasyikan bengong sendiri, sampai nggak sadar duduk paling depan. Tempatnya anak-anak pemburu materi pelajaran.

Noleh ke belakang, sudah penuh.

_Nooooooo_.

"Tumben, Ten, duduk di depan." Celetuk Sakura di sebelahku.

* * *

><p><strong>Di tengah pelajaran berikutnya, Kalkulus<strong>.

_"Sebuah pompa biolik genetik silinder yang diameternya masing-masing…"_

"Neji," bisikku, mumpung dosennya lagi munggungin mahasiswa karena sibuk nulis di papan sambil monolog.

"Hn," sahut Neji, matanya nancep sama papan tulis. Dicuekin saya.

"Alasanku pinjam catatanmu kan karena warna-warni. Enak dibaca." Kataku memulai, "Kalau _fotocopy-_an gini sih sama saja bohong. Hitam semua, bosan liatnya."

Perhatian Neji pun sukses tersedot pada lembaran yang kupegang di atas meja. Ia menggaruk belakang telinganya sendiri sambil ambil lembaran _fotocopy-an_ tersebut, dan menukarnya dengan bukunya yang ternyata dalamnya mejikuhibiniu itu(—_seriously, _siapa sangka catatannya begitu? Hihi).

"Biar aku yang belajar pakai _fotocopy-_annya."

"Ah, serius?" berbinar, ceria, menahan tawa, "Makasih, yaaaa!"

"Tenten!"

"Hah? Apa, Bu?"

"Tentukan besar gaya yang dihasilkan pada penghisap besar dengan hukum paskal! Sekarang. Di papan tulis."

Mati saya.

* * *

><p><strong>Di rumah.<strong>

Satu jam berlalu, leher sudah saaaaaangat pegal. Padahal kerjaanku hanya tinggal menyalin saja. Tapi kok capek, ya? Entah sudah berbentuk apa cepol dua ini karena keseringan digaruk dan tusuk pakai pulpen saat frustasi catatan satu semester baaaaaaanyak sekali.

_Srek. Srek. Srek._

Hmm, tulisan Neji rapih banget, ya. Kalah tulisanku. Sibuklah aku jadinya lihat gaya tulisnya yang bagus. Kalau orang lewat suruh nebak, pasti mereka jawab dengan mantap kalau ini catatan jelas-jelas bukan dari orang yang berbadan tegap melainkan cewek yang lemah lembut dalam bersikap.

_Srek. Srek. Srek._

Sampai pada lembar akhir, pojok, paling belakang deh pokoknya, alis coklatku mengerut. Terlihat sebuah gambar animasi kepala. Neji yang buat, sepertinya. Catatan boleh bagus, tapi gambarnya _sucks_ banget. Apaan nih? Jelek—eh… tapi kok ada tulisan "TENTEN"?! Itu kan namaku?

Tunggu… ini kepala, ini dua benjolan seperti cepolan rambut. Kok mirip aku ya?

**_Ppphheeeeessssss_**_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Gambar]

"TENTEN : 0838123XXXXX"

.

* * *

><p>"Mampus kau ketauan."<p>

Neji rasanya mau terjun dari atap gedung lima, menanggapi Sasuke yang sudah menahan seringai geli paska Neji menunjukkan adanya 'teks tambahan' di sana. Di buku catatan fisika bagian belakangnya.

Bagaimana Sasuke yang bermuka keras itu tidak menertawakan Neji? Cowok Hyuuga yang biasanya paling cepat menyelesaikan ujian semua mata kuliah itu, bisa keringat dingin di tengah ujian fisika tadi, lantaran begitu kelar mengerjakan, tak sengaja melihat lembar paling belakang bukunya sendiri.

Sialan. Ia benar-benar lupa karena terlalu _panic inside_ saat Tenten minta pinjam catatannya jum'at lalu. Pantas saja Tenten yang biasanya cengengesan jadi malu-malu balikkinnya tadi pagi! Ternyata oh ternyata.

"Mati saya." Celetuk Neji tapi malah pencet nomor Tenten di _smartphone_-nya.

"Mati, mati, di-_save_ juga nomornya." Celetuk Sasuke geleng kepala. Miris lihat nasib temannya. Cacat mental juga.

"Halo? Kau di mana? Pulang bareng yuk." Wajah _stoic_ Neji berubah kayak orang nahan mules.

Sasuke nyaris mangap kalau nggak buru-buru mingkem, _stay_ ganteng.

Neji nekat dan _unpredictable_.

"Tunggu di situ. Aku ke sana sekarang." _PIP_. "Sas, duluan ya."

* * *

><p><strong>SEKIAN<strong>

* * *

><p>HAHAHA apa ini? Pelepas stres abis seminggu UAS. Dapet ide ini pas liat catetean fisika temen cowokku, warna-warni banget. Samaan deh ceritanya sama NejiTen soal suruh fotokopi akhirnya temenku yang pake fotokopian, aku yang warna warni hahags. Tapi NO, ini bukan cerita real, cuma terinspirasi aja. Sama temenku itu sih murni temenan aja.<p>

Maaf kalau tulisanku tambah jelek yaw :'( sekali tulis dan nekat sih xD klo ada typo kasih tau di kotak review ya.

Sankyu, mind to rifyu?


End file.
